kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora (Expansion)
Sora is the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. He continues on his journey in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion with his best friends, Donald Duck and Goofy. Abilities All his abilities are the same as they were in KH2FM. If you finish the main story, your level, abilities, items, armor and acquired Keyblades will carry over to Expansion. Magic In the DLC packs comes new, powerful spells for Sora to learn. Most of them are from the previous and newer Kingdom Hearts games. And brand new upgrades to Fire, Blizzard and Thunder were added.' Firaza', Blizzaza Thundaza. * Aero, Aerora, Aeroga, Aeroza * Zero Gravity, Zero Gravira, Zero Graviga, Zero Graviza * Stop, Stopra, Stopga, Stopza * Balloon, Balloonra, Balloonga, Balloonza * Water, Watera, Waterga, Waterza * Esuna, Esunaga Limits The DLC pack comes with three extra limits for Sora. * Wild Crush: Wild Crush is a limit. Sora and Donald carry Goofy like a battering ram, barreling across the field and dealing damage to enemies in the way. The attack can be directed with the left analog stick. Wack, lets Sora swing Goofy around, hitting the enemies. The finisher, Wild Crush, shows Sora and Donald swing Goofy around quickly, the range on the attack increasing and finishing off the enemies. * Time Splicer: '''Is a limit that It locks everything within a radius of the user in a time freeze. This move is less effective on bosses, as it does not actually freeze them in time, though the user can still teleport and strike the boss multiple times by repeatedly pressing '''Strike. * Meteor Crash: '''It allows the Sora to leap high into the air and bring his Keyblade crashing down on his opponent, followed by a barrage of meteors that deal fire damage. Drive Forms Valor, Wisdom, Limit, Master, Final and Anti forms are present in Expansion. Two Drive forms called '''Unform '''and '''Kingdom Form '''were added in Expansion and can be carried over to the main story. About Unform '''Unform is basically a Nobody conversion of Antiform. You can get Unform by driving into Final Form too often. Like Antiform, Sora uses no Keyblades while in Unform and instead attacks with razor sharp claws. His voice is distorted and creepy sounding, giving the form a more scary feel to it. Unform can avoid mostly every attack with just stepping away. The motions and movements are creepy and humanly impossible, just like the Dusk's movement. Unform fires thorns at the enemies similar to how Xemnas and Twilight Thorn does. About Kingdom Form Unlike all of the other forms, instead of being earned, the player must synthesize this form. The ingredients to make Kingdom form is 3 Power Crystals, 10 Royal Gems, 9 Orichalcum Xs and 5 Nuclear Fragments. Once you have all of the needed materials, you'll be able to created the form. Kingdom Form is said to be more powerful than both Limit and Final combined. Sora can now use three Keyblades at once (His fighting style being strikingly similar to when he steals Roxas' Keyblades in the Regular/Data Roxas boss battles, in which he controls the extra two Keys with telekinesis.), and moves with swift quickness. His air combos are a lot more lethal, as they do heavier damage since he has two more Keyblades and the magic is significantly stronger. Sora can also cause shockwaves when he lands on the ground after finishing an air combo, causing additional damage to any bosses/enemies. The only downside is that the Drive gauge depletes slightly faster. World Forms Sora, Donald and Goofy change their attire when venturing to certain worlds. Hill Valley When going to 1955, Sora changes his attire to a fit with the 50's era. He wears an open vintage hawaiian shirt with a black t-shirt under it, black jeans and spats. He also wears black fingerless gloves. When going to 1885, Sora gains a western outlaw-like outfit. Toy Box Sora changes into an action figure. The Grid Sora's outfit design is exactly as it was in Space Paranoids, only it has been given a sleeker shape with the lights on the suits being white, rather than blue, and the suit is more black than gray. Sora's skin and hair are as normal, unlike in Space Paranoids, when that also turned blue. His Keyblade also change color, appearing to be black with white outlines. Hogwarts Sora wears a Gryffindor outfit and robe. He still retains his regular shoes and crown pendant. Dream Drop Distance Outfit If you beat the main story, you will be given a piece of unsellable armor called Dream Drop, this armor makes Sora appear in his DDD outfit. Dream Drop also increases his strength and magic slightly. You can alternate between the default costume and Dream Drop by unequipping the Dream Drop armor. Islands of the Gales Sora appears chibi and cel-shaded, very similar to Toon Link. Great Valley Sora becomes a Stygimoloch. Like his Lion form, most of his regular abilities are disabled and Sora fights with his Keyblade in his mouth and uses his tail for more damage. He can dash and uses acrobatics with his Keyblade to attack. He is also able to use Drive forms unlike his Lion counterpart, with the color of Sora's skin change to match the form. Sora becomes entirely red when in Valor and holds both Keyblades with his mouth and tail . Blue with a slight tint of indigo when in Wisdom and he holds the Keyblade with his tail. Yellow and black when in Master, Sora holds both Keyblades with his mouth and tail. Silver and Black when in Final. Ink black with glowing yellow eyes when in Antiform. White with gray bandages covering Sora's face, hands, feet and tail when in Unform. When in Kingdom Form, Sora is Lime Green and Black and holds his main Keyblade in his mouth with his other two sub-Keyblades being telekenetically controlled. Sora in unable to drive into Limit when in his Stygimoloch form. Stygimoloch Abilities * Dash * Combo Upper * Aerial Impulse * Finishing Blast * Retaliating Smash * Combo Plus * Air Combo Plus * Tail Smash Summons Trivia * When using the Keyblade, Two Become One, you will be driven into Antiform, Unform or Final Form. * An alternate costume is unlocked for Sora when you complete the main storyline for KH2FM. It is his new KH3 outfit. It also brandishes new abilites Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Non-Disney Characters